In the prior art, patent document 1 describes an example of a known vehicle seat device. In this vehicle seat device, a lower rail, which extends in the vehicle front-rear direction on the vehicle floor, movably supports an upper rail. A seat is fixed to the upper rail. The vehicle seat device further includes a lock mechanism, which restricts movement of the seat (upper rail) in the vehicle front-rear direction, and a driving source (actuator), which cancels the restriction imposed by the lock mechanism.